Claiming of the Beast: Bound
by WinterStarfire
Summary: One shot. Belle is all tied up and at Beast's mercy. Can she withstand the pleasure her beast is about to unleash? Belle/Beast. M-Content.


**Author's Note:** Beast/Belle one shot. I was in that kind of mood *Wink*. This takes place somewhere within my Claiming of the Beast fanfic when Beast is still cursed.

Warning: Contains strong language, smut, tied up beauties and a horny Beast.

* * *

**Claiming of the Beast: Bound**

"What are you reading?"

Bell jumped as the deep voice rumbled behind her. Blushing with embarrassment she pressed the book tightly to her chest. "Nothing…"

"Uh huh," Beast smirked, snatching the book from her arms. He read for a moment, his brows rising. "This is very interesting Belle."

Belle shifted nervously on their bed, fidgeting with her nightgown. She shouldn't be embarrassed about being caught reading a dirty book, the beast had done plenty of indecent acts with her already, but she was! Her cheeks were burning. "I was just curious," she feigned disinterest.

"Hmm…curious little female?" Wrapping one large forearm over her waist he pulled her to the edge of the bed. Leaning down he murmured roughly in her ear, "I would be happy to show you."

"Beast…" Belle whimpered, desire spiking within her immediately. He always did that to her. Just one word, one look and she was gone.

Beast gave a soft growl, "I'm going to enjoy this." She watched with her heart slamming in her chest as he moved away from the bed. Digging through a set of drawers he returned with a soft red scarf. "Lay down."

She nearly jumped to obey, loving the sound of his rough commanding voice. Lying back on the bed as she was told she resisted the urge to squirm as his blue eyes raked over her hungrily.

"Raise your hands over your head," he ordered roughly.

Belle hastily obeyed. Beast loomed over her for a minute, his large form imposing and dangerous. It excited her to no end. After a moment he gave a soft groan, "You are so beautiful."

Leaning on the bed Beast quickly tied the scarf around her wrists, anchoring them together. Her stomach clenched as he scrapped one claw lightly down her arm before tying the other end to the headboard. She was tied up and completely at his mercy, and oh god it was so hot!

Sitting back he surveyed his work. "Not too tight?"

Wiggling her hands and fingers she shook her head, "No."

Beast smiled. "You sound turned on little female. Does this excite you?"

Licking her lips she nodded, "Yes." Her voice _did_ sound turned on, husky and thick.

With a snarl he moved to the end of the bed and tapped her thigh with his claw. "Open your legs, nice and wide."

She whimpered again, opening her legs as commanded. Settling between her thighs Beast ran his large paws up her hips and to her breasts. She moaned as he cupped the soft mounds, squeezing and messaging them until they ached.

"I love these," he rasped, slipping a claw over the top of her nightgown and tugging the thin fabric down to expose one aching nipple. She shuddered and nearly cried out as he scrapped the tip of his claw over the hard peak. He did it again and again, until she was thrashing on the bed and panting.

She badly wanted to cup her hands to his head, to force him down and take the aching peak into his mouth. "P…please…"

"You want my mouth on you little female?" he asked roughly.

She nodded, arching her back for him. He groaned, slipping his paw under her back he lifted higher. Lowering his head he gave her swollen nipple one long lick of his rough tongue.

"Yes!" she cried out, squeezing her thighs as the pleasure shot down her body. He lapped her over and over before catching the hard bud between his teeth and pulling gentle. "Beast..."

He growled, the sound humming along her breast before releasing her nipple, only to suck it between his sharp teeth again. He continued to pull and suck as she thrashed underneath him and moaned uncontrollably. It was torture!

She couldn't stand it. Tugging at the bonds over her wrists she begged, "Beast, please. I can't take anymore."

"Mmm…" He gave her one last hard lick before raising his head. "You want more female?"

"Y…yes…"

"What do you want? Tell me."

"I want you to lick me," she whimpered.

He smirked. "I _was_ licking you little one."

She shook her head. "Not there…"

"Oh?" Leaning back he trailed his paws down her waist, his sharp claws scrapping along the fabric of her nightgown. "Where would you like me to lick you then?"

"You know...where," she stammered.

"Aye," he said on a growl, his paws slipping to her thighs. Shoving her nightgown up around her hips he stared down at her exposed flesh hungrily. His nostrils flared. "But I want you to tell me."

Opening her legs even wider she raised her hips, "Please, lick me here."

Tracing his thumb along her soft folds he asked roughly, "Here female?"

Pressing against his thumb she cried, "Yes!" She needed it so badly, it was painful.

"What if I'd rather do this?" Slipping a claw between the wet folds he dipped it inside her opening.

Belle sucked in a breath, the pleasure ripping through her as he pressed his claw deeper and deeper. She bucked her hips, rocking against his paw. "Beast…Ngh."

"Such a little wanton. You like fucking my paw don't you female?" he asked on a growl, slipping his claw in and out of her faster, deeper. "Like having me filling your tight sheath."

God, she loved the way he talked.

"Yes…yes…I like it." She thrust her hips harder, racing towards orgasm just from this. She twisted and tugged her arms, wanted desperately to reach out and grasp at his thick fur. His name fell from her lips like a chant, "Beast…Beast…Beast…"

He moved faster, pressing deep and hitting her sweet spot over and over. "That's it, come on my paw. I want to feel it. Then I'm going to lick your honey just like ya want it."

"Oh god!" She came in a rush at his words. Her head thrashed as she pulled at her bonds. He continued to move inside her, taking her further until she peaked and crashed on a scream.

With a loud growl he curled his claws into the top of her nightgown and shredded the thin fabric in one sharp tug. Tossing the torn fabric away he grabbed her hips and lifted her to his mouth. His blue eyes glittered; his pupils blow as he stared at her from between her thighs. "I'm going to fucking devour you female."

X X X

Beast struggled to stay in control as Belle panted and thrashed beneath him. The beast within slammed and clawed at its cage. His female had him beyond aroused, his throbbing prick leaking into his trousers. It took all he had to remain in control.

Belle was a vision, tied up in his bed, her soft skin begging to be licked and tasted. She bucked her hips slightly, whimpering as he poised his mouth above her quivering wet flesh. He waited, wanting to hear her beg.

She didn't make him wait long.

"Please, please Beast," she pleaded, her dark eyes heavy with need.

He smiled, rubbing one of his horns against the inside of her thigh. Hearing her beg had his cock jumping. "You want me to taste you? Are you aching for it?"

"Yes," she keened.

"Want my tongue on your wet flesh, rubbing that sweet spot and fucking you until you come?"

"Beast!" Belle cried out, arching her back and twisting in his paws. Her head thrashed as she made the sweetest sounds deep in her throat, and he knew she was coming again, just from his words.

He watched with a mixture of shock and desire so intense he had to grit his teeth to keep his cock from spilling his seed. "You're coming, just from this?" he choked.

Breathing hard Belle blushed deeply, her body shaking, hips still rocking towards his mouth. "I couldn't help it."

_Fuck!_ With a deep growl he leveled her hips and buried his tongue against her glistening folds. She cried out as he gave her one long lick, groaning at the taste of her sweet honey on his tongue. He continued to lap at her flesh, thrilling as she moaned low in her throat after each stroke. Finding her swollen nub he licked the tip of his tongue around the hard peak.

"Oh yes, keep doing that," Belle pleaded, her hips beginning to buck again as he teased her. He moved his tongue faster, circling the hard nub before licking her swollen flesh with hard fast licks.

She came again on his tongue, thrusting against his mouth and chanting his name. The beast within was roaring with lust, demanding he claim. Beast snarled, fighting to keep it in its cage. He wasn't done pleasing his female. Not even close.

Belle whimpered, shaking beneath him and straining against the ties on her wrists. "Please, I can't take anymore."

He growled against her flesh, "Take it." She moaned and twisted her hips, trying to escape him. He snarled, clenching his paws and digging his claws lightly into her thighs. He held her steady, forcing her to take his tongue as he dipped it deep inside her opening. She all but screamed, coming again in a matter of seconds, coating his tongue in her honey.

He nearly lost it but forced himself to continue. He made her come twice more with his tongue, until she was a weak shaking mass beneath him.

"No more, Beast. Please."

Raising his head he licked his lips and asked huskily, "Do you want me to fuck you female?"

"Yes, please," she sobbed.

His control nearly snapped then. His seed rushed up his cock. Snapping upright he tore at his trousers, gripping his cock tightly to keep himself from coming. Moving over her he gripped the back of her head in his free paw, lifting it up towards his cock. She whimpered, her eyes going wide as she realized his intentions. "Open your mouth," he commanded roughly.

Her mouth opened without hesitation, her dark eyes hungry. _Fuck!_ She wanted it. He gave his cock one quick tug and came, bellowing with pleasure as he shot inside her waiting mouth over and over. Belle took every drop, moaning and licking her lips when the last of his seed left his still hard prick. "God damn female, you are so fucking hot!"

"I like the way you taste," she admitted softly.

_Holy Fuck!_ He was going to lose it. His was not nearly satisfied and the beast within was demanding he claim. "Belle, I'm losing it," he warned on a groan.

"I want you," she pleaded, spreading her thighs wide and arching her hips. "Please Beast."

"Fuck Belle!" His control snapped. The beast within roared free, taking over. He grabbed her hips roughly, lining her up with his cock. With a roar he slammed inside her, filling up her tight sheath. Belle cried out, begging for more.

"You want it hard female?" he panted between thrusts.

"Yes! Harder, please," she thrashed her head on the pillow, completely lost.

"Gonna give it to ya. So fucking hard," he snarled. Maneuvering her thighs over his forearms he lifted her hips higher off the bed and took her hard, thrusting inside her tight wet body over and over.

"Oh god, right there. Don't stop," Belle cried out, her hips meeting his with each hard thrust.

He could feel his seed rising again already. She felt so good, so tight. "Belle, you fucking madden me!"

"Don't stop, don't stop," she chanted before tensing against him. She came on a scream, her hot sheath clenching around him.

Beast came in a rush, flinging his head back and roaring to the ceiling. He filled her up with his hot seed, never once stopping his hard thrusts as he came. He fucked her right through their orgasms, bringing them higher.

"Come again," he ordered. "I want to feel you coming on my cock."

"Beast I can't," she whimpered, her body quivering and weak.

"You sure about that female?" he asked, snapping his hips.

She groaned low, turning her head into the pillow. "No..."

He fucked her even harder, snarling above her as he watched the pleasure flicker over her face. Her body clenched around him, her thighs tensing. "That's it little one, come again, let me feel it."

"Beast...I can't...It's too much," she sobbed, her voice was wrecked.

"Give it to me female," he growled. He didn't stop his thrusts, his seed high in his cock. "I..." Thrust."Want..." Thrust. "To feel it..." Thrust.

"Beast!" Belle tensed and came again. He snarled with satisfaction, tensing within her as she milked his cock. Gritting his teeth he came again, pulling out at the last second to coat her pale thighs and stomach with his seed.

The sight of his cum on her pale flesh thrilled him. She was his, forever.

Sinking beside her on the bed he dragged in a ragged breath. Belle panted beside him, her bare breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. After a few long moments she looked over at him.

"Uh Beast?"

"Mmm..." he sighed contentedly. "Yes female?"

"Can you untie me now?"

* * *

*Fans self* That was hot!

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
